Jackie Chan Adventure: Jade the Dragon
by RedLightningD608
Summary: Set in Season2, Jade is devastated when Jackie announces he's leaving Section 13. In the girls grief she gains the interest of her most hated enemy, Shendu despises the small Chan Girl, but what happens next will make the demon sorcerer reconsider how he views the small girl, and what he'd to ensure she survives.
1. Chapter 1

Shendu growled bitterly as he hovered above the ground in his small hiding spot, it was he only seclusion from the anger and sadist desires of his fellow demon siblings. To say they were mad by his minor deception was an understatement, they were furious.

Shendu knew it was to be expected, after all he had taken the opportunity of his sibling's banishment to cement his rule over Asia as the unchallenged king and god ruler of humanity. The demon sorcerer let out a sigh as he smiled at those good days, when people bowed to his every whim and truly feared him.

Shendu loved watching that inferior race bow at his feet, like the pitiful creatures they were. But hatefully his own arrogance seemed to have deceived him, especially with those Chans.

The demon dragon growled in anger as he remembered their faces, tasted their scent and held such weak flesh. But despite all his power those insufferable vermin had defeated him, Shendu flinched as he reflected upon his demise.  
Remembered watching the small Chan girl, a child of all things, use his own Talisman against his weaken form to destroy him.

"I'll have my revenge Chans!" he snarled swiping his claws at the wall in anger, what he didn't expect was for his claw to knock aside a stone and for stabbing white light to strike his face.

Growling with curiosity, the demon sorcerer brought his murderous red eyes closer to the small opening and looked inside. He saw the back of a red hooky, with a room dedicated to some ridiculous child toy Shendu hated every time he saw it.

But that wasn't important, what was important was this human girl with her back to him. He watched on in curiosity as the girl moved, and Shendu was surprised to see a rough picture scribbling on parchment.

It was a dragon, with red eyes and a humanoid body, its scales were jade green and around it were drawn what he think were Talismans. It suddenly struck him that the picture was of himself, and he growled in anger at a mere mortal disgracing his appearance with such pathetic drawing skills.

The girl went tense at his growl, and Shendu looked on in amusement as the girls head looked around for the source of the noise.

"Uncle is that you? Jackie?" she called out, Shendu suppressed a roar as he heard those names and saw the girls face.

He'd never forget that face, it was the Chain girl! She sat their listening for a reply, before shrugging her shoulders and continuing to draw at the page.

"Big bad Shendu" she murmured writing the letters on the page above the dragon drawing.

She paused for a moment, before picking up the picture standing up. Shendu was surprised to find the hole he was looking through seemed to move to follow the girl as she stuck the drawing to her wall.

She looked at for a moment, before letting out an exaggerated sigh and jumping upon her bed. The Chan girl looked, almost sad for some reason. Sparking Shendu's amusement to see his enemy in such a depressed state.

"So ends the adventure of saving the world" she said bitterly looking at the picture across the room, but it was the way she said it that made Shendu lean back slightly.

The longing in her voice, that desire for action and adventure. It was a craving he himself had as a younger being, it dawned on him that this Chan girl may have relished in fighting his minions for the Talismans and all the heroics she seemed to take part in.

Over his many years strapped as a statue, Shendu had watched pathetic human families recite pathetic fables of heroes and villains, dazzling children with such nonce stories. Yet he paused, the child was longing for more adventures like those in human books.

Shendu grinned with malice as he began to ponder how he could use that to his advantage, the Chan girl obviously wanted something big to happen, what she would do to make it happen.

Again the Chan girl did something unexpected, she suddenly got up and trying to be stealthy, snuck out of her room. The dragon watched on in silence as the small girl snuck down some stairs before freezing at a loud snore split the air.

Sticking to the shadows, the Chan girl looked into a room where a massive bolder of a man was fast asleep, hunched over a table with a book under his face from where he'd been reading it.

"Poor Torhu" said the girl softly, looking at the giant man briefly before moving her attention to the book shelf.

She rummaged amongst the volumes, searching for something of interest. Looking over her shoulder, Shendu spotted a book that caught his eye and tried whispering its name to her.  
It worked, the Chan girl paused with her hand above the book before hesitantly pulling it from the shelves.

She looked the book over and groaned loudly in disappointment.

"Why can't it all be in simple English" she muttered before going to put the book back, eyes looking around the shelves Shendu whispered another book title to her.

With a growl of satisfaction, the dragon watched the girl hesitate before grabbing another book.  
It was a simple text that would allow the girl to translate the other book, even a novice such as herself would be able to figure it out.

The Chan girl looked around, before sneaking back to her room with both books and silently closing the door behind her.  
Shendu grinned as the girl sat down on her bed and opened both books, a look of childish determination etched into her facial expression.

Leaning away from the small hole, Shendu chuckled darkly. Yes things were starting to look better, that was until he heard the roars of his siblings.

Fearing they would discover his new sanctuary, the dragon hastily left his small cave and darted into the depths of the Neverworld.

The next morning Jade sat at the kitchen table staring at Jackie in disbelief, across from her Torhu and the old man Uncle sat quietly eating breakfast without a care in the world.

"What do you mean were leaving Section 13!" she yelled in anger, and Jackie sighed yet again as he retold her the reasons.

"Section 13 doesn't need us anymore, Shendu is gone, the talismans are gone so that means you can go back to a normal life" Jades jaw dropped and she surpressed the urge to scream at her uncle.  
Jade didn't want a normal life, she wanted to be back at Sector 13 with Agent Black and all the tool classified stuff. A normal life sucked, it was made worse that no one at school believed her either. She didn't want to think about returning to class and seeing the bully Drew, bag her out for stories or being weird.

"You can't do this!" she yelled stubbornly, Jackie cast her a disapproving stare and Uncle shot them both a look to be silent.

Trembling with anger, Jade ran from the kitchen to her room, ignoring the Jackie as he yelled after her.

"She needs time" said Torhu calmly as he stood up from the table, Jackie sighed loudly, before having Uncle remind him thoroughly that Jackie needed to move out so Torhu could have place to stay, Jackie and Jade must find a new home.

Meanwhile back in her room, Jade cried to herself under her bed, unaware she had an audience from another dimension.  
Shendu had watched the scene unfold, and couldn't help but purr in satisfaction seeing the girl so distraught, his only regret was he wasn't the one to cause her such agony.

But it did leave him with a window to work with, he wondered how much of the book she read last night. The book itself, was the Demon Achive of Tarakudo, a nasty little thing relating to Shendu and his siblings as well as other lower demons.

The demon sorcerer planned to approach her under the alias of one of the more human friendly demons in the book, in an effort to gain some trust so she'll do as he says.

But before he tried that, there was something else he wanted to try. Poking a claw at the hole, Shendu was angered to find he couldn't touch the other side, there was a magical barrier preventing him from touching the human world. But he didn't need to physically touch the world, he was after all a disembodied spirit, which made him wonder.

Drawing upon his dark chi, the demon forced it into a small black ball of smoke and blue it wards the portal. To his satisfaction the chi passed through and directly into the Chan girls face. Making her cough a little and wave her hand, tears in her eyes blinding her from seeing the smoke.

As she inhaled the smoke, Jade shuddered and felt a burning sensation in her chest. She cried out briefly until the pain subsided and she lay their under her bed panting for breath, a second later Jackie burst into the room with a face contort with worried.

"Jade!" he called out, but Jade didn't reply, she just remained under her bed in silence.

Hesitantly, Jackie walked towards the bed and dropped to his hands and knees, looking under it to find the small form of his niece with wet, blood shot eyes.

"Go away" she groaned using her hands to hide her face, Shendu chuckled at the scene and his success.

With his dark chi inside the Chan girl called Jade, he would have a little more influence over her. She was already in a twisted state of mind which he could exploit but now he had some physical leverage.

Chuckling coldly, Shendu was disappointed to see he missed the sudden conversation between the Chans and watched as Jackie left the room looking sadden.

Under her bed, Jade slowly crawled out looking determined all of a sudden. She started packing things into a backpack, grabbing items before opening the window to her room.  
Shendu was once again curious, just what was the Chan girl planning.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Jade stopped as she heard the whisper, like a soft hissing voice that pierced her skull.

Turning back in alarm, she half expected to see someone in the doorway, but she was alone. Bewildered, Jade turned her attention back to the job at hand and looked at the fire escape between the stores building and the next one over.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, he was about to jump when the voice spoke again.

 _"Your books?"_ Jade nearly forgot about the books she took last night, she wasn't done with them and hastily grabbed the books.

But as she once more went to leave, she paused before looking at her drawing. Her only reminded of the heroic stuff she did weeks ago that saved the planet from the rule of an evil demon, grabbing the picture she placed it inside the book before jumping out the window.

With a small clang she landed heavily on the fire escape and fell over, groaning in pain she got up and continued her escape.  
She had one place in mind, where she knew Jackie wouldn't look for her, Section 13.

Shendu purred happily, this would be easier than he expected. 

* * *

**AU**  
 **This was a... well not small but big drabble I did over the last few days after reading a few amazing Jackie Chan fanfictions, this isn't well written as I never watched the TV show and is just something to humour my imagination. But I sharing what I've conjured with the dedicated readers of this site.**  
 **If you want a good stories, check out ADONAVAN94. She's got some truly spectacular works and is the person who inspired me to write this, I'd recommend looking her up shes got some good contents.**

 **Enjoy the work, critics is welcome and yes I know this is horribly inaccurate but I wrote this before actually researching the story plot ^.=.^; Sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade sat their hidden in the old talisman vault at Section 13, it was easy for her to bypass the security and act unsuspicious. After all a few weeks back she'd been living here between missions with Jackie, but right now it was her safe haven as she poured over some old dirty book on demons.

The few pages she liked the most, was about the one demon she helped destroy.

She smiled softly as she looked at a sketch of Shendu the dragon, the humanoid demon that had started this whole adventure. Most of the information was mumbo jumbo to her, but she understood a few things from the pages.

 _"You read upon the dragon?"_ Jade jumped a little and looked around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I'll!" she snapped trying to sound tough.

 _"Sadly I cannot show my physical form to you child, but I ask again"_ said some unknown voice that made Jade feel uncomfortable.

 _"Why do you read upon the dragon Shendu?"_ Jade was caught a little off guard by the question, but hesitantly replied as she placed her drawing inside the book as a book mark.

"Well he's the only demon I've actually seen before…I kicked his butt sure but after he was gone, I was curious about him" she admitted, Jade didn't know why she bothered talking to some mysterious voice but it felt kind of right to do so.

 _"Curious?"_ came the almost surprised reply.

"He was a dragon, who wouldn't be curious about meeting a real evil ancient dragon" said Jade, sounding annoyed that the voice didn't understand.

The voice went silent, leaving Jade to sit their alone with the book of demons in her lap. She wasn't sure about this mysterious voice, it sounded oddly familiar. And each time it spoke she felt a small burn inside her chest, like what she felt earlier that day.

"That voice, it belongs to Shendu!" gasped Jade in sudden panic, earning an eerier chuckle from thin air.

 _"I was hoping the charade would last much longer, but I see you're not as dumb as your age suggest"_ chuckled Shendu darkly.

"But I destroyed you!" yelled Jade in slight confusion, she remembered seeing the shattered remains of Shendu's statue, watched his darkness be sucked into the ground below and towards some spiritual hell.

 _"Indeed you did"_ growled Shendu sounding bitter.

 _"Trapping me inside the Neverworld with my siblings, you destroyed my physical being but not my soul"_ Shendu smiled as he watched the panicked look on Jades face, oh how he loved seeing her fear him after what she'd done.

 _"But I'm curious"_ Jades face looked surprised, and she looked around for the source of the voice.

"About what you over grown lizard" snapped Jade feeling bold, she wasn't about to be bullied by some harmless spirit or whatever Shendu now was.

Shendu held back a bitter snarl at the insult, being reminded of the names his own siblings used when talking down to him.

 _"Admit it Jade"_ he hissed her name _"you miss the action, fighting evil and saving the world, you don't want it to end"_

Jade was momentarily speechless, how did he know what she felt. How did he just read her like a book, and as if sensing her shock Shendu continued to talk.

 _"And they're so happens to be a way for your wish to happen"_ Jade was skeptical, how did she know Shendu was telling the truth, he could be lying.

Jade groaned, she so wanted for this all to continue, but Shendu was the bad guy. Why would he help her, she killed him after all.  
But before the conversation could continue further, a familiar figure in a suit suddenly strolled into the vault and folded his arms over his chest.

Jade face dropped as she saw Captain Black standing before her, staring down disapprovingly at the girl before him.

"You're in a lot of trouble Jade" he started to say, but stopped as his phone rang and he turned away to answer it, a moment later he snapped the phone shut.

"Come with me quickly" beckoned the government agent, Jade didn't argue and just left her stuff as she raced towards him, partly forgetting the conversation she was having a moment ago.

 **)))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((**

Shendu scowled angrily at what he saw over Jades shoulder, he was familiar with these humans. And he was familiar with the talismans they were wielding with such childish enthusiasm, it made his blood boil just to watch.

The Dark Hand, his previous minions were using his precious and powerful Talismans, as their own personal weaponry to rob some human bank full of valuable golden loot.  
While he understood the pillaging of so much gold, it made Shendu furious that these vile humans were using his stolen powers for their own profit.

But then came the confusing part, when the human known as Jackie suddenly joined the fight. Shendu felt like cheering for the Chans?  
The previous humans that tried to stop the Dark hand minions were simply brushed aside with his power, but Jackie was indeed powerful by human standards.

He watched Jackie from Jades hiding place as he fought the man Chow, dodging the dark hands fire balls and ox strength as he tried to burn and crush the Chan to death, but Jackie was nimble and easily dodge each blow without harm.

Then with a swift kick, Shendu watched as the dragon talisman flew into the air right towards Jade.

 _"Get the Talisman!"_ Urged Shendu to the Chan girl, she didn't hesitate and sprinted through the battle zone, skidding across the ground to catch the Talisman before it hit the ground.

"And she makes the try" she said confidently as she went to tap the Talisman on the ground as if it was a football, but there was no tap sound and her bare hand hit the floor.

"Where did it.." she trailed off as the colour drained from her face, she looked at her hand in terror as she saw a glow travel up her arm accompanied by a burning discomfort of something solid inside her limb.

"Not good" she said trying to grab at the Talisman inside her arm, but she could stop it as the object slowly travelled up her arm and disappeared into her chest.

For a moment Jade was fine, then she began coughing violently, her chest glowing beneath her shirt as she coughed and coughed. Until a tongue of flames suddenly spewed from her throat and all over the ground, this made everyone stop and look at her in surprise.

Jade looked equally as surprise, smoke trailing from her still gaping jaws as she took in the flames before her.

"Jade!" called out Jackie in alarm, Jade went to reply but what came out was a pained scream.

Shendu watched with fascination as Jade collapsed to the ground, her skin becoming blotched and hard. Shifting from weak human flesh into hard protective scales.

Jade screamed as the sound of bones snapping apart split the air, causing people to flinch as the girl body contorted and twisted violently as her limbs grew long and thin, her face collapsing before pushing outwards into a long reptilian jaws.

Jackie watched on it horror, as his niece clothing tore apart as she grew. Her scaly body became long and slender, with her neck stretching outwards and a tail bursting from her pants. Jade cried out in pain as her body continued to lengthen and stretch, becoming almost serpentine as the transformation ran its course.

Then as if to finish of her transformation, Jade let out an ungodly roar that made the Dark Hand members drop everything and flee.  
Leaving the Chans and Agent Black with what was once Jade, who was now a long serpentine like creature with 4 limbs, a dragon like head and an orange mane running all the way from her head to her tail.

"Umm guysss…." Said Jade through panting breaths, her glowing brown eyes glowing almost evil like the dragon Shendu.

"Bad day very very bad day" said Jackie.

 **))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Back at Section 13, Jackie and Captain Black stood to the side of the room, eyes fixed upon the giant serpent that was now Jade as she played casually with Torhu like nothing was wrong.

The great sumo wrestler of a man didn't seem fazed by Jades sudden transformation, and didn't hold back from her challenge to see who was now stronger.

Blade found it comical, watching a grown man like Torhu having an arm wrestling competition with a dragon. He found it even more comical when Torhu actually managed to beat Jade several times without a sweat, but he had a suspicion Torhu allowed Jade to win once or twice so she didn't feel bad.

"So how did this happen?" asked Black as Torhu and Jade gave up arm wrestling to try some complicated hand shake and fist pumps, Torhu was slow to understand as the enthusiastic Jade taught him multiple combos with her dragonic hands.

"Jade said she touched the Dragon Talisman, and this happened" Jackie gestured to the dragon before them in silence.

"Can she be fixed? A dragon is hard to explain in my next report" said Black casually, slightly puzzled when Jade suddenly tried to wrestle Torhu only for the man to somehow pin her head.

Both Jackie and Black blinked in stunned silence as the sumo looked towards them with an innocent expression, and beneath his hands they heard Jade make a laughing like sound in her throat.

"Uncle is looking for a cure, he thinks she's been infected with dark chi" said Jackie, if anyone could fix his niece it was his Uncle, the old wizard was a miracle worker in that store of his.

But the way Jade suddenly looked at him as he spoke, the way her cheerful expression faded from her face. The way that her long body suddenly drooped as if the joy was sucked out of her, had she heard them talking? Wondered Jackie as he watched Jade suddenly coil like a snake on the spot and hide her head.

Over with Jade and Torhu, the bolder of a man poked gently at the jade coloured scales in an effort to get the girls attention. He noticed her sudden change in mood, and felt concern for the young energetic child he'd grown fond of over these last few weeks.

She was like a sister he never had, and it broke his heart to see the girl look so gloomy and sad without warning.

"Leave me alone" hissed Jade, bunching her coils over her face to hide herself, but Torhu wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"What troubles you" he said promptly sitting down opposite to her concealed face.

"I… I like thisss" she whimpered hesitantly, causing Torhu eye brows to raise slightly in reply.

"You enjoy hissssing like a sssnake?" he said mimicking her speech, a small laugh escaped the dragon in reply.

"I like being a dragon, it feelsss ssso cool, I feel… ussseful" she hissed almost timidly, as if embarrassed to admit her feeling.

"You were always useful little one, you don't need to be a dragon to change the world" he said softly to her, voice carrying a calm reassuring presence that made the dragon relax her coils and reveal her face.

"Do you… really mean that?" she asked, Torhu gave a slow nod of the head in confirmation, before giving her a soft smile.

Before he could even move, Jade had pounced upon him and pulled the man into an awkward hug.  
A happy purr thundered from the dragon's throat, indicating her happiness at Torhu words.

"You're the bessst Torhu" she purred, before releasing him from her grasp feeling a little embarrassed.

Jade felt a little better knowing someone really thought she was a good person before, but she still felt like she was more important now than ever. She was a 'DRAGON' for crying out loud, emphasize on the dragon part.

The bad guys would just flee at the sight of her, and the Dark Hand still had the talismans Jackie would need her to stop them causing more trouble. As for that stuff about dark chi, Jade felt fine, she wasn't having evil thoughts or desires, everything was fine apart from the jumble of emotions inside her chest.

"Jade!" called out Jackie suddenly, making the dragon look away from Torhu and towards he martial arts bad ass uncle.

"Uncle back and he thinks he has a cure, come over here so we can fix you" he called out, but Jade's face once again darkened and she stepped away from her uncle.

"Jaddddeee" called out Jackie, moving closer towards his current dragon niece.

"No you can't Jackie, you can't take thisss away from me too!" she retorted smoke billowing from her nostrils, she wouldn't let this happen, why couldn't he see she wanted this.

"Jade don't be foolish, you need to trust me" there was that word, Trust.

Jade suddenly felt bitter, Jackie never trusted her when she wanted to help. Never trusted her to help him fight the bad guys, never trusted her with using magic or anything of the sorts. So why should she trust him?

The dragon was partly shocked by her own train of thought, but continued to step away from Jackie until a hand on her scales made her stop in fright.

It was Torhu!

"Jade, its aright please let us help you" but the man's calm soothing words didn't reach her brain, instead she felt waves of panic and the urge to flee fill her mind.

"NO NO SSSTAY BACK!" she roared, unintentionally releasing a jet of flames from her jaws as she spoke, there was a scream of pain and Jade eyes widen in horror.

Jackie was ripping his clothes off, tearing the burning fabric away from his body as it tried to eat away at his flesh. Jade was so horrified with what she did, she didn't notice Black pull something from his jack and point it towards her.

'BANG!'

Jade blinked as something bounced off her face and she looked towards Black to see he was pointing a smoking gun towards her, it took the dragon a moment to process the action.

"YOU SSSHOT ME!?" she roared in rage, standing upright to look bigger and maybe scare Black away.

But the man only unleased several more gunshots until Torhu suddenly ran forward and slapped the gun from Blacks hands.  
However it was too late, the dragon inside Jade roared in outrage and flames spewed from her jaws, melting apart the closest wall so she could escape the building.

"Jade wait!" but the dragon was already ripping through the facility and into the outside world, leaving everyone behind in a cloud of flames that obscured her escape.

* * *

 **Next installment of the series, and still haven't watched the TV show in person ^.=.^;**

 **I'm surprised how much attention this got so quickly, but I thank those who generally show interest in the story but I ask you dnt get your hopes to high. I'm an impulsive writer who doesn't finish my works to often, so this may just stop suddenly, but I got 7 chapters written for you to enjoy still!**

Please **note this is just a fun story I was writing, While I am researching stuff I'll be winging most of it. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tears poured down Jades scaly face, her serpentine body lay drooped upon the cold roof top of a building as she lay there in moping in sadness.

She felt betrayed, her own family refusing to accept her new change, it made her heart ache with grief. But most of all, she felt ashamed in attacking her Uncle. He was just trying to help and she burnt him in return, what caused her to do that?

It was just a sudden urge, an urge to defend herself. But it was her uncle Jackie, he'd never hurt her, so why did she feel so threatened by him and spewed flames. Jade groaned as she placed both paws over her head, trying to squash the thoughts out of her mind.

Unaware to her, Shendu was watching on with fascination at the current events.  
He never foresaw the Chan girl becoming a dragon, and quite a pretty example of a dragoness in his eyes.

 _"Why so sad girl?"_ hissed Shendu with a smile, his eyes boring through the small hole in his cave to watch her reaction.

"Go away Lizard" she growled in reply, pulling up her snake like body to hide her face from the world.

 _"You can talk to me, were fellow 'Dragons' are we not_ " he chuckled darkly, a smile pulling at his own lips.

"I'm nothing like you" she spat in return angrily.

" _You're more like me than you know it girl, it was my Talisman that made you into this mortal, you should be thanking me_ " sneered Shendu in annoyance, this girl should be rejoicing, for she'd shed her weakling form and become something worthy of his attention.

"Thanking you? You ruined everything!" barked Jade in furry.

 _"I did nothing! It was your own family who betrayed you, who wouldn't accept you"_ Jade's lips trembled as she tried to find a comeback, but the demon spoke truth and she couldn't deny what had happened.

She was so happy that something cool had happened to her, Drew the school bully couldn't tease her now, her class mates would have to believe her now that she was a mighty dragon.  
But then her thoughts turned to her parents, if Uncle and the other didn't accept her. Would her own father take her in?

" _But I understand child, mortals fail to appreciate our kind"_ hissed Shendu slowly, drawing out his voice so his words would have a greater impact upon the child.

"Our… Kind?" Jade felt conflicted, she was a human, a person. Or was she?

She uncoiled her body and looked herself over, taking in the scales the mane, her serpent like body. Jade couldn't deny what she was, a real flesh and blood dragon with the fire to prove it.

 _"Yes child, there are more like us, trapped inside a prison of darkness that corrupts our souls"_ Shendu suppressed a chuckle as the girls face showed she truly believed his words, how gullible.

"How many?" she gasped.

 _"7 others are trapped within this world, they are like you and me, different and inhuman"_ Jade tried to imagine other dragons like herself, all trapped in some dark horrible place that held no happiness, no Moose.

 _"But you can save us, you can set us free to enjoy life once more"_ Jade jerked her head in surprise, she could save others like her, other dragons, then her eyes narrowed as she remembered Shendu was evil.

"Your jussst trying to sssave yourssself" she hissed angrily in reply, seeing through the demons deceit.

 _"They are my family child, I wish their freedom as much as my own"_ which was partly truthful, during his imprisonment as a statue he often missed bickering and battling with his siblings, it reminded him of the old days when they all ruled parts of the world with an iron grip.

"Pffft asss if you have family" replied Jade bitterly.

 _"Do you desire proof? Then proof you shall receive!"_ announced Shendu, but as he said those words he growled in irritation.

To gather proof, that meant he'd have to reveal his discovery to his siblings. But not all of them would be joyful of his find, he needed to be careful who he told.

One of his sibling however stuck out as far more trustworthy than the others, Xiao Fung was the most civil of his brethren. If anyone would hear him out it would be that demon frog with his calm collective manner and cunning planning.

 _"I'll be back child"_ then before he realized what he was saying _"and stay safe"_

Shendu blinked as for a brief moment, he actually felt like he cared for the Chan child safety. Him a demon sorcerer care about someone beneath his own powers? He snorted at the prospect as he slowly left his cave in search of his sibling.

However he didn't need to go far, as a shadow fell upon him from above and the dragon spun around to see someone sitting above his cave.

"Well well, Shendu" said Xiao as he hopped down from his perch, landing before the dragon in all his glory.

Xiao greatly resembled a grey frog, with golden armour covering his back and head as well as blue clothing around his waist.  
The toad smiled evilly, before opening his jaws to emit a powerful hurricane of wind that sent Shendu flying through the air.

The dragon roared as he tumbled, until he came to a stop only for Xiao to hop in front of his face with a satisfied grin across his lips.

"WAIt!" yelled Shendu holding up a hand, for a moment Xiao ignored his brother as he opened his jaws for another attack, but stopped and gestured for the dragon to continue.

"I must show you something important, it may very well be the key to our escape" Shendu announced, causing the Frog to look skeptical.

"Just follow but don't speak, the others mustn't know until I'm sure this plan can work" Xiao reluctantly, followed the dragon back to the cave, sadly however there wasn't room inside for both of them.

Shendu gave a brief rundown of what had taken place, leaving out that Jade was once a human to avoid his brother's anger. Rushing inside, Shendu found Jade hadn't moved from her spot and clearing his voice, he spoke to her.

Jade sat there in silence, mind stewing over everything Shendu had told her. Surely it was all lies, how could that monster possibly have family, and that this family was as much as victim as herself.

The young dragoness's thoughts however were interrupted as someone cleared their voice, and she sighed realizing Shendu had returned.

 _"Child, I return with a sibling, his name is Xiao"_ spoke Shendu slowly, but why did he sound out of breath?

She didn't get a chance to ponder this as a moment later, a new voice split the air, one she did not recognize.

 _"Greetings small one, I am Xiao Fung brother to Shendu"_ Jade was in shock, was Shendu telling the truth for once?

"Umm hello" said Jade meekly, still recovering from the shock of things.

 _"My brother tells me you may be the key to saving us, please end our suffering, and help us escape this horrible place!"_ begged Xiao dramatically, causing Jade to go tense as she fell for the act and felt genuine sorrow for Shendu's siblings.

"I'll…. Sssee what I can do" said Jade softly, hoping to offer this tormented soul some comfort, she may hate Shendu, but if his siblings were truly like herself then she had to do something to ease their suffering.

It was the right thing to do, no one deserved to suffer for such a long time. Not even Shendu deserved to suffer, being trapped and imprisoned yes, but not suffer. That's why she tried to kill him, to end his torment of being a statue, but now she regretted that action.

 _"Thank you small one, you have my gratitude"_ and with that Xiao was replaced by the voice of Shendu the dragon.

 _"Will you help us Jade?"_ Jade gritted her teeth in frustration, before relaxing her jaws to speak.

"Fine…I'll help you" to say Shendu was pleased was an understatement, and he gave a sly grin to his brother watching on from outside the cave.

 _"Excellent, but you'll need… 'Assistance' in freeing us"_ Jade tilted her head in confusion, what kind of help was Shendu talking about.

"What kind of help?" asked Jade skeptically, Shendu chuckled darkly in reply, he had someone in mind.

"AND SSSTOP CALLING ME SSSMALL ONE!" snapped Jade suddenly as she just realized the demon had been making fun of her size. 

* * *

**So only a small chapter this one, a few of the chapters are pretty short sorry but I'm still surprised how much people are liking this series, Note still haven't watched the TV show ^.=.^;  
Hope you all enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

To say Jade was hesitant was an understatement, she was downright unnerved by the demon sorcerer's advice and directions. Shendu had instructed her to return to the scene of her transformation, to catch the scent of those who held the remaining 11 Talismans. Just thinking about them made the dragoness scales itch with a craving, a desire to have all the Talismans for herself.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the young dragoness stalked through the shadows of the night and slipped into the bank where everything took place. Even as a 20 foot long dragon, Jade found herself as sneaky as ever, and she was sure no one saw her slip past the police and secret agents still lingering around.

Dropping down into the room, she began to sniff at the ground where she remembered seeing the Dakr Hand Enforcers. Apparently she could track their scent, if not Shendu would instruct her how to make a Talisman locator so she could find the Dark Hand and take what she needs.

The dragon had also mentioned something about the Shadowkhan, Shendu's mysterious and deadly ninjas that he could conjure at will. Jade was kind of excited at that idea, to have a group of ninjas at her command like some general, but first she would need the Talismans.

Sniffing around the area like a dog, Jade managed to acquire a funny fish smell tingling with the scent of the Enforcers.

"Fisssh?" she murmured to herself, claw hand raising to her chin as she mulled over the unexpected smell.

"If they sssmell like fisssh… they mussst be near the ocean!" she exclaimed excitedly, following the scent of fish. Jade stuck to the shadows as she slowly worked her way through the city until she came upon an old warehouse outside of china town.

The warehouse was near the docks, and the scent of fish was overpowering in the air. Jade had to hold her hands over her nostril to try buffer out the stench, it was foul.  
Shendu found this very amusing, and the Dragoness hissed at him for silence to stop his happy laughing at her expense.

 _"When you get inside, the Talismans will bow to your will as they did to mine, trussst me"_ Shendu hissed as Jade slowly moved towards the warehouse and slithered through an old open window.

"Why would the Talisssmansss do that?" she hissed softly, claws clicking lightly as she walked through the seemingly deserted building.

That small habit annoyed her, it took her minutes to figure out how to use her body. Yet she couldn't figure out how to not click her claws with each step.

 _"Child I promised you my assistance did I not? My power is yours"_ that didn't make Jade feel any better, it just made her feel nervous.

Pushing open a door, Jade froze in fright as she half entered a room only to realize there were several people inside.  
Even worse, Jade groaned as she realized it was all 4 Enforcers. Finn, Chow, Ratso and that crazy guy Hak Foo, were all standing their looking speechless at Jade.

"Umm… Hi?" she offered waver her hand at them sheepishly, no one moved at first, then Finns voice split the air.

"Shen-dude your back?" Jade swore she heard a slap noise from Shendu as Finn spoke, but ignored it.

"That's not Shendu you idiot" growled out Chow to silence his idiotic companion, Jade wanted to slowly slither out of the room, but the glint of the Talismans sitting around the room made her stay. She felt that sense of longing return, that desire to have the Talismans all to herself.

"I'm not SSShendu but he did sssend me" hissed Jade making the 3 Enforcers jump back at the hissing noise, but Hak Foo just looked at her in a bored manner.

"The Talisssmansss, hand them over" Jade said trying to sound tough and puffing out her chest to look larger.

The Enforcers all gave each other a look before grinning darkly, Jade didn't like that look. It reminded her of all the times in the past the Dark hand were about to do something evilish.

"Sorry not Shen-dude, but the Talismans are ours" chuckled Finn holding up the Rooster talisman in a boastful manner, Jades eyes narrowed and she heard Shendu snarl in anger.

 _"They are fools, the Talismans belong to us!"_ snarled Shendu, but only Jade could hear him speak.

As if complying to Shendu's voice, the Talismans suddenly began to glow and float towards Jade, much to the Enforcers horror as they all lunged at the Talismans to try and prevent them leaving.  
Jade wasn't sure what was happening, and ducked with a hiss of surprise as the Dog Talisman flew towards her, missing its mark and disappearing behind her.

Looking confused, Jade didn't have time to avoid the other Talisman as they slammed into her body.  
Each talisman burned like fire against her flesh, melting its way inside her very being and making her shudder as power filled her coils.

One after the other, the Talismans melted into her form, making the dragoness feel all giddy as energy and power rushed through her, fueling her with the magical energy of the Zodiac spirit animals.

"Well shit" was all Rasto could say as the Enforcers took on a look of panic, Jade shivered momentary before looking at them all smugly.

 _"Excellent girl, now all you need is Hak foo and you'll be set to leave this place"_ Jade internally grimaced at that news, turning her eyes towards the red haired body builder looking individual with the small eyes and blue skin tight shirt.

Not Hak Foo, she hated that weirdo and his many attempts to rip apart her Uncle Jackie and herself. But Shendu insisted, saying he was the only reliable individual who could help, as apparently her new dragon form was forbidden from using the items needed to free his siblings.

Groaning in irritation, Jade cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hak Foo" the man stood a little taller as his name was spoken. "I need the assssissstance of an…"

 _"Of a skilled warrior"_ offered Shendu, remembering the human had an ego the size of a dragon.

"Of a ssskilled warrior like yourssself to asssssissst me in my quessst, I may faccce many dangersss that only sssomeone like yourssself iss sssuitable to battle" Shendu liked the Chan girls tongue, he could practically see Hak Foo's ego bubbling with pride at being complimented by a dragon.

"Dragon seeks great warrior?" question Hak Foo flexing his muscles, Jade tried not to roll her eyes at his antics.

"Are you not great warrior?" questioned Jade sounding skeptical, Hak foo stepped forward.

"Will fight for dragon" he proclaimed loudly, causing the other 3 Enforcers to drop their jaws in shock.

"Excellent, we leave immediately" announced Jade, gesturing for Hak Foo to follow.

She didn't fool around, she wanted to be gone of this place as soon as possible. With Hak Foo in tow, Jade snuck out of the building the way she came and slithered into the shadows, wondering what came next in this grand plan of Shendu's.

 **)))))))))((((((((**

Torhu sighed softly to himself, eyes running over the ancient looking book before him as Uncle and Jackie once more began to yell at one another about what happened to Jade. It'd been over a day and Captain Black hadn't found any leads on her, since then Uncle had demanded Torhu to help him research a cure for Jade. Thus why he sat at a table with a stack of books before him.

He missed Jade, that small innocent girl with the fiery attitude was fun to be around. Despite what Jackie believed, Torhu knew Jade was a skilled and talented warrior, and could easily hold her own against the Dark Hand enforcers. He knew this from personal experience when fighter her previously.

But he couldn't understand that fear and panic in her eyes, when Jackie said they were going to try and cure her. She looked so afraid, and what she said before that struck him as odd.

'I like this' what had she meant by like this? Did she like all her new power, the body, did she not want to be changed back into a human. Torhu sighed and rubbed his temple, mind stewing over why Jade would want to be a monster like that.

Standing up, Torhu went for a small walk around the shop to stretch his legs and hopefully clear his mind. He needed some fresh air, so strolling towards the door, he went outside and just looked around blandly at the city scape.

"PSSSSSTTTTTT" Torhu blinked and shook his head, thinking the noise was in his head.

Or so he thought until a crumpled soft drink can smacked into his head lightly, grabbing his attention instantly. He turned his head to glare at his attacker, expecting to see a bunch of undisciplined street kids, but what he saw was far worse.

He saw a pair of glowing brown eyes in the ally way beside the shop, which hastily retreated into the darkness with a shimmer of jade colored scales and orange hair.  
The big man didn't need to guess who it was, and he didn't stand around idly like an idiot. With surprising speed for a man his size, Torhu charged into the alley way and came face to face with a dragon.

"Torhu!" hissed the dragon in relief, just before he felt scaly arms wrap around his waist in a tight hug.

"Jade!" he exclaimed back, awkwardly hugging the dragon in return.

After a moment, Jade suddenly pulled back looking fearful, trying to hide herself in the shadows of the alley way. Confused Torhu stepped closer, hands held before him in a calming jester.

"Easy Jade, everything is goi"

"I need my booksss" she blurted out before he could finish.

"You're… Books?" questioned Torhu in bewilderment, Jade looked a little embarrassed and drew a deep breath.

"The booksss I had at SSSection 13… The Demon Archivesss…" she added meekly, even as a dragon, Torhu could see Jade was trying to act all innocent like what she said wasn't important.

He saw her do it's a few times to Jackie when she got back from school, apparently she had a few issues with classmates at school and often got into fights.

"Why do you need the Demon Archives Jade?" Torhu folded his arms over his chest looking at her expectantly.

Jade fidgeted nervously, her serpentine body clumping together as she tried to look small.

"Becaussse…. I'm trying to figure out if I'm a Demon…" blurted out Jade almost shamefully, looking at Torhu with pleading eyes.

"Pleassse Big T, you're the only one I trussst to help me" she pleaded again, surprising Torhu for a brief moment.

With a loud sigh, the giant of a man agreed to help her. But only if she promised to explain to him why she wanted to remain a dragon, this time it was Jades turn to look surprised then she look embarrassed.

"Becaussse….. I can make a differencce like thisss Big T…. I now control all the Talisssmansss and I plan to ussse them for good" she hissed softly, Torhu couldn't see any Talismans in her hands, or anywhere on her body, as if sensing his disbelief Jade sighed loudly.

"Their inssside me Torhu, jussst pleassse get me the book" Torhu was hesitant at first, but slowly he turned around and strolled back into the store.

 _"You trust that buffoon?"_ question Shendu skeptically to Jade, the dragoness growled in irritation.

"He'sss a good guy, he'ss been like the brother I never had sssincce he changed sssidesss" hissed Jade in return, hands clenched shut in fear of her new powers.

She was glad she managed to keep control of herself, she already blown up a car, phone booth and dumpster by accident as she tried to figure out how to use the Talismans inside her. Needless to say Shendu found it near hysterical to watch.

" _A brother?"_ Shendu was confused, she sounded so close to this Torhu guy, but calling him a brother confused the dragon.

Sure he had 'emotions' for his siblings, but they'd always grown up bickering and plotting against the other. Trying to see Jade with one didn't make sense, or was human sibling different to demons, Shendu had to pause as he reflected on the vague memories over his centuries of imprisonment.

In that moment of silence, the big form of Torhu returned with a book in hand. And Jade looked excited as she lunged closer to Torhu to thank him.  
The giant man didn't seem fazed by the dragonesses thank you hug, or stop her from taking the book with her tail and holding it out of the light and into darkness.

"Come home Jade" this made Jades thankful expression dropped instantly, she became nervous and fidgety, shying away from Torhu as if scared of him.

"I can't Torhu, I got sssomething important to do" she said slinking into the darkness, her scales trembling.

"Let us help you" but as soon as he spoke, there was a crash as Jade suddenly bolted away from him, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Jade" he sighed to himself in sadness.

* * *

 **AU:**

 **Okay so I'm happy and bitter at the same time with this story.**

 **Happy that people are liking it so much.**  
 **Bitter because its more popular than my main work I been writing which is Shattered mind (Jurassic park fanfic)**

 **But I suppose I shouldn't be displease, it means I'm doing something right and I'm glad that people are enjoying this so much. I may just have to keep writing on it if its so popular.**

 **But question for everyone, how did you stumble upon my story? I'm curious as to how my readers actually found my work as I have troubles finding stories with specific themes and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade sighed as she tried to grip a pen in her hand unsuccessfully, before her sprawled out a white sheet of cloth with many failed attempts to draw the symbol of some demon lord.  
Shendu had insisted she imprint the emblem upon something for her to wear, so she may have the power to conjure Shadowkhan to protect her from harm.

It sounded cool, so Jade didn't argue and had spent nearly an hour trying to sketch the emblem from the Demon Archives onto a sheet of cloth she could tie around her body, but she was having no luck and Hak Foo didn't even know what a pen was.

"Sssome mighty helper SSShendu" muttered Jade as she glanced at the brute of a man across the room, Hak Foo was busy doing one finger pushups over and over nonstop like some fitness nut.

 _"I suppose he is lacking in some areas"_ admitted Shendu, sounding just as annoyed as Jade.

Hak Foo didn't pay them any mind, continuing to do his pushups without fail. Jade rolled her eyes and tried again to position the pen between her claws, without accidently activating the Talismans inside her.

It was annoying, Jade found that moving her fingers… well claws in a particular manner activated certain talismans inside her, but it was figuring out what finger activated what talisman that became the issue, and how not to activate it by accident.

Coiled around herself like a snake, Jade leaned over an old table with a flickering old light above her. She was excited when they found an abandoned building that still had power, but she became irritated by the deterioration and rats inside.

Rats hmm roast rat, Jade stomach growled hungrily and she licked her lips, she imaged biting her fangs upon their soft flesh. Tasting the sweat taste of blood and chewing on small bones, Jades eyes widen in alarm before the pen dropped from her hand in shock at her own train of thought. She gagged in disgust at the prospect of eating a fried rat and felt like vomiting.

Shendu seemed to notice her actions, and grinned as he gently poked her with his voice.

 _"Girl what is the matter?"_ Shendu tried to sound genuinely concerned, hiding back a sinister laugh as he did so.

"Ratsss ewww I felt like eating ratsss!" she groaned in disgust, shuddering at the very notion.

Shendu burst out laughing, making Jade groan in embarrassment as she listened to the demon sorcerer laugh at her expense. It was just like the teasing laugh of her class mates, she winced at the memory and looked at the ground sadden.

No more school, she should be excited but some reason she felt disappointed. Noticing the Chan girls changed in mood, Shendu cleared his throat before speaking in a calm manner.

 _"Roast rat was a common dish if I recall correctly, I remembered eating it on several occasions as what you humans say… food finger?"_ Jade stifled her own laugh at the dragons lack of remembering modern slang.

"Finger food" Jade corrected, feeling a little better after having a laugh.

 _"Such a strange expression, the food resembles nothing remotely like a finger"_ remarked Shendu, causing Jade to smile and laugh again.

Shendu paused, feeling a little warm inside as he heard the child laugh. His light attempt at humour had clearly worked in bringing back her spirits, she was becoming dull with her gloomy moods. He wasn't enjoying her suffering as much as he liked anymore, now it just felt… wrong.

The demon sorcerer narrowed his glowing red eyes and shook his head with a growl, shocked that he was suddenly feeling attached to this cursed Chan girl. His enemy! Or was she?

Looking back at the small hole, Shendu watched a jade scaled dragoness, young and thin in age once more attempt to scribble down the mark of Khartoum with fumbling claws. She looked nothing like the weak human girl who destroyed him, she looked like a beautiful dragoness who was slowly growing into a powerful individual, he suspected that she may even make a good apprentice in the ways of Dark Chi sorcery.

Shaking his head, Shendu tried to cast such absurd thoughts from his mind.

"SSSo… Rat tassste alright?" questioned Jade meekly, Shendu paused as he thought back to centuries ago in ancient Asia.

 _"It's not exactly filling, and if you don't mind crunchy food, it's an acceptable dish"_ Jade licked her lips in reply and cast a hungry glare at a rat as it scuttled across the table, the dragonesses considered her options.

The casting the pen aside, she lunched after the rat in a playful manner. Feeling something stir inside her as she pursued her prey, Shendu nearly smiled as he watched. Remembering himself as a child stalking his first prey.

 **-**

"AIIIYYYYAAHHHH!" bellowed Uncle like thunder from his work room, making Torhu jump slightly in the kitchen as he leaned over the table to prepare coffee.

Looking towards the door way, Torhu wondered what had caused the strange old man to get grumpy now, he normally made that noise when he was mad or shocked.  
Picking up two cups of steaming hot coffee, Torhu slowly made his way out of the kitchen just in time to hear Jackie and Uncle have a heated discussion.

"Must find JADE!" bellowed Uncle, followed by a pained cry from Jackie, Torhu suspected the old man just finger jabbed the man in the head, Uncle did that when he wanted to get a point across.

"Were trying but she's just disappeared!" yelled Jackie follow by another cry of pain.

"Dragon Talisman made Jade Dragon, one more thing Talismans keep Jade dragon, One more thing, the more Talismans inside Jade means harder to changed back!" barked Uncle hastily, making Torhu heart skip a beat.

 _"_ _Becaussse….. I can make a differencce like thisss Big T…. I now control all the Talisssmansss and I plan to ussse them for good" she hissed softly, Torhu couldn't see any Talismans in her hands, or anywhere on her body, as if sensing his disbelief Jade sighed loudly._

 _"Their inssside me Torhu, jussst pleassse get me the book"_

Torhu paled slightly as he realized what this meant, if Uncle was right than Jade might be stuck permanently as a dragoness. But how was he to break the news to the others, standing there Torhu didn't notice his name being called until Jackie walked in search of him.

Jackie knew something was wrong when he found Torhu, he looked deadly pale with his face twisted with regret.

"Where Uncle Coffee!" bellowed Uncle angrily, storming out behind Jackie, but the old man stopped when he saw the look on Torhu's face.

"Jade…. Has all the talismans" he said slowly, there was a moment of silence then.

"AIIIYYYAHHHH!" Torhu nearly fell over from Uncles jab to his forehead, the old man look furious.

"Torhu lie!" bellowed the man stubbornly.

"Jade told me herself!" both men looked shocked, their faces going pale.

"When!" demanded Jackie.

"…Last night"

Jade sat their looking smug, watching several men in black ninja costumes with glowing red eyes and blue skin professionally prepare several rats over a small fire. The dragoness purred happily as she glanced back at another two of the ninjas as they carefully combed her long orange mane of silky hair.

Shendu was right, having a bunch of loyal ninjas around was very helpful. The dragoness looked down at her wrist were the cloth with Khartoum emblem embodied in the fabric.

The demon sorcerer had warned not to wear the fabric to long as to avoid being corrupted by the mark, but in the meantime Jade planned to take full advantage of her willing servants.

Thankfully Hak Foo didn't mind the Shadowkhan, he was apparently used to seeing them when working for Valmot, who use to work for Shendu who originally controlled the Shadowkhan with far more skill than Jade.  
The old dragon could theoretically call upon an army of the ninjas with a flick of the hand, yet Jade could only manage to summon five of the Shadowkhan to her aid.

"Thisss isssn't half bad SSShendu" she pureed softly, an amused chuckle was Shendu's reply.

 _"Wait until you try the rat"_ as if on que, the Shadowkhan who were moments ago cooking, appeared before Jade with a plate of fried rats covered in herbs and spices.

Hesitantly, Jade reached out with a clawed hand and plucked one from the plate. As she grabbed the bite size morsel, the Shadowkhan bowed respectfully and took a step back while she ate.  
The dragoness looked nervous, eyeing the burnt flesh and bones in her claws with uncertainty, then closing her eyes she tossed the rat into her jaws.

She chewed a few times face scrunched up in disgust, but she stopped and was quite surprised. Sure it was crunchy but it just reminded her of a packet of chips, meat flavoured chips mind you but still.

Swallowing the chewed up rat, she reached out for another.

 _"I see you've taken a liking to the rat?"_ chuckled Shendu, Jade didn't reply as her mouth was full of roasted rat.

She was enjoying her meal, until the cloth around her wrist began to itch and she tore it off in alarm to find her scales looking almost burnt, as soon as the cloth left her scales. The Shadowkhan around her just disappeared in a puff of smoke and the plate of rats shattered upon the ground.

 _"All good things come to an end child"_ said Shendu as he noticed the disappointed look on Jades face as she rubbed her wrist.

"But I wasss liking it!" she groaned as she picked up one of the rats from amongst the shattered plate and promptly ate it, she was still starving for food and the rats had only made her hungrier.

 _"If we're successful I can promises much more than mere rat's child"_ offered Shendu, making Jade pause from her meal.

 _"But I'll leave that to your imagination, for now you must focus on controlling the Talismans inside you"_ Jade looked at her hands, then twitching one finger accidently caused a beam of light to shoot from her eyes and leave a scorch mark across the floor.

"That'sss a good idea" she burped and covered her mouth in embarrassment, accidently making herself invisible in the process by activating the snake talisman.

And so for the rest of that night, Jade worked on controlling her new powers, switching between powers to power as she tried to imprint into her memory how to activate each talisman. All her practicing soon left her drained, and she let out a big old yawn in exhaustion causing Hak Foo to look up from his pushups.

 _"Rest child, you have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow"_ ushered Shendu as a sleepy Jade began to coil around herself, resting her head upon her tail lazily with droopy eyes.

"Good night SSShendu" she hissed before yawning and closing her eyes.

Jade roared in joy as the wind whipped past her face, her body slithering through the sky as she used the Rooster Talisman to fly like an eastern dragon in the movies.

Rolling through the air, she leveled out above the clouds and laughed with joy before glancing over her shoulder. Hak Foo was clinging to her tail for dear life, but not once had the stubborn man complained or loosen his grasp.

The dragoness giggled cutely, before diving into the cool clouds below and reemerging on the other side covered lightly in water. She couldn't believe how fun this was, so much freedom, no restraints no fear of falling. It was breath taking.

 _"Enjoying yourself child?"_ Shendu sounded perplex, he didn't understand why she was so cheerful. He himself found flying dull and boring, unless he was hunting down his enemy or racing amongst his siblings.

"Thisss isss AWESSSOME!" she exclaimed loudly, unaware that Shendu had company.

"The freedom, the wind in my facce!" she roared again in joy, rolling through the skies towards her mysterious destination.

However in the Netherworld, Xiao looked at his brother with vague amusement, his acquaintances seemed pretty over joyed to be flying, considering she was a dragon. The Frog demon was beginning to suspect the dragoness wasn't all that she appeared, what was his brother hiding from him?

Shendu looked back towards his brother, shrugging his shoulders in confusion at Jades excitement.  
Moving away from the hole in the wall, Shendu sat outside the cave with his brother.

 _"She heads towards the Pan'ku Box, soon we shall be free bother"_ reassured Shendu confidently as he looked about to make sure no one else was ears dropping.

" _Free indeed, however your young… apprentice?"_ offered Xiao cautiously, making Shendu looked startled by the claim.

 _"She appears to believe we are all innocent, will she not abandon her quest to free us once she realizes we plan to re enslave humanity?"_ Shendu paused at his brothers words, he had pondered this possibly issue but it hadn't passed his mind for some time. _  
_  
 _"That will be conquered when the issue arises_ " said Shendu confidently.

 _"Do not be a fool Shendu, we must tell the others before your apprentice begins to open the portals"_ Shendu looked furious, partly because his brother had insulted him, partly because he doubted the dragon's ability to control his own puppet.

 _"Do your doubt my power brother!"_ roared Shendu in rage, but Xiao remained calm and only fixed his sibling with an irritated gaze.

 _"No Shendu, I doubt your apprentice is anything but a demon of darkness, we must be cautious to ensure our siblings escape_ " Shendu would never admit it, but his brother was right. At the first sign of evil intent the Chan girl… dragon would refuse to open the portals and leave them all stranded in the Neverworld to suffer.

"Xiao, if the dragoness opens your portal. It may be in our best interest for you to follow her" Xiao replied with a mysterious grin.

"Gladly"

"So thisss iss it?" hissed Jade in mild disappointment, looking at a featureless mountain before her.

Beside her Hak Foo was shivering furiously, arms stiff by his size as he tried to remain stoic and not display weakness to the dragoness beside her. Noticing the man's freezing body, Jade used the power of her dragon Talisman to let loose a blast of fire from her jaws and ignite the ground.

"Wait here I'll look ahead" said Jade, Hak Foo didn't say anything in reply, he was too busy standing before the flames, taking in their warmth to notice her words.

Looking about the mountain, she wished Shendu was more specific with his details of the caves entrance. Her only other source of information was the book of Demon Archives, which she couldn't read without Shendu's translating it for her.

Opening the carry bag strapped around her lower waist, Jade pulled out said book and zipped the bag shut once more. Flicking through the pages until she came upon the section relating to the book, from what Shendu read to her before she knew they were looking for something called Pan'ku boxes.

Something made long ago by the wizards who banished Shendu's siblings, the box was the only way to reverse the spells and bring them back.

Standing there, Jade growled in irritation as she tried to read the silly words. Before snapping the book shut out of frustration and looking around the mountain more.

"SSShendu where are you when I need you?" she hissed to herself, before moving forwards to investigate one of the cave entrances.

 _"You called child?"_ Shendu's voice split the air, making Jade jump in fright and accidently turn invisibly by activating the snake talisman.

 _"My… apologies, I was attending to matters with my siblings, I see you reach our destination"_ remarked Shendu as Jade reappeared, growling in annoyance at the surprise.

"We have, but where do I go now?!" demanded Jade as she turned around to exit the cave, tucking her book into her carry bag around her waist as she did so.

 _"Leave that to me child, I shall guide your way"_ Shendu reassured her, grinning a little as he prepared to test his control over her body, he just needed enough to push her in the right directions and past the illusion spell that hid the ancient ruins.

"How?" questioned Jade skeptically, her legs carrying her back to where she left Hak Foo.

 _"Just close your eyes, and I'll take care of the rest child, trussst me"_ Jade shivered as she felt a cold sensation across her spine, but looking around she didn't find the source of the discomfort.

"I'm trussssting you SSSShendu.." muttered Jade hesitantly, as she scrunched her eyes shut and relaxed her muscles.

To Jades surprise, she began to feel her limbs moving on their own. Marching her on some path she couldn't see, until the bewildered voice of Hak Foo reached her ears. After briefly informing the warrior of their destination, Jade once more closed her eyes and allowed Shendu to guide her up the mountain with Hak Foo right on her tail.

It took them nearly an hour to find the entrance to this temple, and Jade had to use her dragon talisman to blast a way through the magical and physical berries to get inside.

"Why do the cool placesss alwaysss end up underground…. WAIT!" snapped Jade suddenly, as Hak Foo went to cross the rubble she made and enter the temple beyond.

The man looked at her perplexed, foot hovering over the floor. Shendu was equally as surprised as Hak Foo, what had possessed the Chan girl to suddenly bellow such an order without obvious reasons.

"Indiana Jonesss, there are alwaysss trapsss inssside the templesss!" said Jade in a dead serious voice, Shendu was about to criticize her for foolishness, when her words began to show some reason to the demon sorcerer.

Taking out the cloth from her carry bag, Jade tied the material around her wrist and summoned several Shadowhkan before her.

"SSSearch the path ahead for trapsss, make sssure it isss sssafe to enter" she said sternly, the ninjas bowed in respect before rushing past Hak Foo and into the temple.

But nothing happened, no great bolder fell from the ceiling, no floors gave way to reveal spike pits of death. Jade's face dropped in disappointment before she dismissed her minions and removed the cloth, proceeding into the temple with her human companion.  
The young dragoness gaped in awe as they strolled inside the temple, her eyes marveling at statues and the incredibly tall ceiling, but that wasn't what caught her interest the most.

 _"There it is"_ hissed Shendu " _Pan'ku boxe"_

Jade tilted her head in mild confusion, she couldn't see a box, it looked nothing like a box what so ever. It was a funky little blue and yellow item that was diamond like in shake but without any points. It also had small little lines on it that reminded Jade of a rubrics cube.

"Well let'sss get it then" Jade said as she sprung forwards towards the item perched upon a pedestal, and promptly reached out her claws to grab the Pan'ku.

As her claws went to grasp it, there was a bright glow and Jade was thrown back with a roar of pain as lightning seemed to shoot from the relic and blast her across the room.

 _"I did mention we could not touch the item child"_ Shendu sighed loudly as Jade sat upright, her mane all puffed up comically with her scales smoking slightly.

"Why didn't you warn me!" yelled Jade in furry, wincing as she got up to walk only to feel pain course through her form.

She would keep that in mind, don't touch ancient magical items because they will electrocute you. Coughing a little, Jade ordered the unmoving Hak Foo to retrieve the item from its pedestal as she used the power of the Horse talisman to heal herself.

A moment later, Hak Foo approached her with the Pan'ku in hand. Jade eyed the relic like it was a primed hand grenade, before leaving the temple. She was tired, and wanted to get back to base before dark.

But as she neared the exit, an unexpected face suddenly appeared that made Jade gasp in horror. She felt fear run though her body, as her eyes settled upon the form of her Uncle Jackie. He looked unharmed despite having been set on fire, and remembering that incident filled the dragoness with guilt.

"Jade?" quested Jackie, looking equally as shocked as the eastern dragon before him.

"Jackie what are you doing here!" bellowed Jade as she eyed the exit behind her uncle, she needed to leave now, right now before anything bad happened like before.

 _"How lovely, a family reunion"_ muttered Shendu in irritation, he was hoping they could avoid the medislome Chan man before he could cause a complication.

"I was looking for you Jade, please come home with me" said Jackie as he slowly moved closer, Jade trembled at the sound of his voice.

The temptation to go home was eating away at her, to be back in a proper bed with her uncles and Torhu. But she couldn't turn back now, she needed to push on.

"I can't Jackie, not yet…. I'm sssorry!" Jade yelled as a tear left her eyes, suddenly Jackie was hoisted into the air by the power of the Rooster Talisman inside Jade.

Slowly Jade and Hak Foo strolled past the immobilized man as he spun and struggled against the invisible force of telekinesis.  
By the time he fell to the ground, Jade had taken to the air and was gone from sight in a flash of scales.

To be continued…..


End file.
